Say Please
by Elmo99
Summary: Ginny/Lucius.  Rated for scenes.
1. Chapter 1  Stolen

Eleanor: Hey! My new story please enjoy! xxx

Lucius: I like it.

Ginerva: You would, you get all the REAL action.

Lucius: HEY! YOU GET IT TOO!

Eleanor: Shhh! You'll tell them what happens! I don't own Harry Potter content.

XXXXXXXX

He'd been watching her for a while, ever since the Dark Lord had given him that diary. That child who even in her youth showed the infamous Weasley courage and stubbornness.

Unlike her gangly, half-witted brothers, Ginerva Weasley was slim and petite. Like a doll made from steel.

Instead of the fog of freckles and ginger hair that plagued her whole family, she had a small sprinkling that dusted her nose and a mane of fiery scarlet.

When he had given Ginerva Weasley Tom Riddle's diary, he had been thinking of his own gain and revenge on Weasley Senior.

Later on that year when the attacks on mud blood students had begun, he knew it was Him. He had no idea what her involvement had been, and besides Hogwarts could use with a bad-blood clean out.

When she'd been taken into the chamber as Tom Riddle's life source he'd felt a twinge of regret, though he didn't know why.

But then precious Potter had rescued her and the Dark Lord had been destroyed once more.

He had lost his position on the School Governing Body and was disgraced.

Narcissa had sneered at him when he had returned that evening. She had learnt to sneer like that from him, nobody can sneer quite with the same distain as a Malfoy but she had a pretty copy.

As the years flew, counted by the yearly trips to Diagon and Nocturn Alley with Draco, he caught glimpses of Ginerva (or Ginny as she continuously corrected.)

She grew, still petite and doll-like but into womanly curves. Her breasts were full and her body voluptuous, enough to play on his imagination let alone the tiny minded youths at Hogwarts.

Yet in spite of this, he knew that she didn't fly through boyfriends like a street whore. In her first five years at the school she stayed single (mooning over the Potter boy no doubt) but in her sixth year she dated a boy named Dean Thomas.

He had been a royal ass. Acting like he was the perfect boyfriend in the beginning but then quickly becoming jealous and over commanding. She tried to put up with him but couldn't live in his closet and he was left behind.

After that came Michael Corner who was a soppy nobody without any personality, wit, charm or intelligence. He didn't last at all.

After these two Ginerva went back to Potter who finally took notice and they began dating.

This infuriated him for no good reason other than he wanted the Weasley girl for himself, which made no sense either. Weasley's were dirt crawling blood traitors, but this one female was driving him to distraction.

He desired her.  
>And Lucius Malfoy always got what he desired.<p>

XXXXX

Ginny.

Honestly, I swear they put History of Magic in the timetable just to punish us. We become wizards and get to do loads of awesome spells and fly, things that muggles only dream of, and the price is an hour of Professor Binns droning on about the Goblin Rebellion of something or other.

I can't believe people actually train and apply to become HoM teachers. It's like they WANT to ruin students lives. Maybe Snape should've joined up.

I grumbled all this to myself, making my way slowly to my destination - the common room. I had no real desire to go there.

When everyone got there, Ron would be snogging Lavender, Hermione glaring at them (totally obviously to everyone one but them) and Harry would be making awkward conversation around the slurpers.

It was almost worth to endure it all just to sit near Harry. But then Lavender would go to bed and I would be dismissed so the Golden Trio could plan to save the world.

Sorry if I sound bitter, I am.

I turned right and headed up the staircase. It was empty now; everyone was in the great hall eating dinner.

When I turned into the fifth floor I had the strange prickling feeling at the back of my neck.

I ignored it but it persisted all the way down the corridor. When I couldn t stand it any longer I spun around, staring around to see whatever was making me so uncomfortable.

There was nothing.

I turned back and carried on. Suddenly my whole body went stiff, I fell forward but strong arms caught me before I hit the floor.

My eyes flew around wildly but I could see no one, I realised that whoever had me was invisible.

My mind screamed at me to writhe and fight and scream but I could not move a muscle.

A green light flashed before me and my vision turned a bloody red, then black.

Pain seared my eyeballs and I released a silent, motionless scream. It was like someone had plunged wicked blades into them and twisted.

Someone was running with me, someone strong a fast. I felt the cold air on my face and it stung. Within minutes an almighty creaking sound was heard and I was squeezed into an equally pitch blackness.

XXXXXX

Eleanor: Hope you like it xxx 


	2. Chapter 2  Tainted

Ginny's POV.

It's so dark.

Everywhere I looked the black was thicker more complete, suffocating me.

And then suddenly I could breathe again, but still my eyes where blind. Drops of rain began to fall as my captor walked with me again.

When he got me inside what I assumed to be a house it smelt obsessively clean.

Up some stairs, a left, a right, another left. Then I was placed onto a squishy bed and I could move.

Immediately, when the arms were gone, I started to try and get off, away, but I ended up falling off the bed. Still I made a blind dash to where I thought the door was.

Again I was restrained and returned to the bed, so instead I crawled to the head of the bed near the pillows and brought my knees up to my chest. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"

My voice sounded strong, ordering them to answer me, but inside I was so scared, terrified.

The silky voice came from somewhere to my right, male, "Say please."

I spat in that general direction, "Who are you bastard?"

A stinging slap sounded against my cheek and I landed back on the pillows with the force of the blow.

A strong grasp held me where I lay, defenceless and blind and the mattress sunk as he climbed on top of me. "Say please."

I spat again and he slapped again, causing me to cry out. Something hard pressed against my thigh when I wriggled desperately.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed but ruthlessly his other hand ripped open my blouse, scattering buttons everywhere. I cursed myself for having chosen today to wear nice underwear.

Cruel and cold my captor said, "My, my Weasley. What have you been hiding under these robes?" Suddenly all my clothes were gone altogether and I yelled again for release.

"Say please."

Never. I would never beg this monster that was tainting me, debased thing.

I managed to pull one of my hands free and punched out, landing with a satisfying crunch.

The man cursed and I found myself another opportunity, and took it. Bringing up my legs I kicked out and then bounced myself off the bed and towards anything.

Behind me the man scrambled after me and I franticly felt for the door. Before I could his hands grabbed me and threw me down onto the cold wood floor.

Without warning he pushed himself into me and I felt my hymen break with a painful rip. I cried out in agony as he pulled in and out of me roughly.

Tears fell warm and steady down my face as he continued pummelling me. With each thrust a new fresh pain ripped through me.

He was too big, stretching me painfully.

When he began to push deeper and hit some place within me with such aggression I screamed long and loud.

After what seemed like hours of pain and tears he groaned out and emptied himself within me crying out my name "Ginerva."

Then he withdrew and lay (half on me) on the floor.

Almost tenderly he whispered, "You were a virgin, that's nice."

I turned my face away and curled up into a ball on my side. My insides hurt so much, I felt so dirty.

After a few minutes he roused himself, collected me up in his arms and left me on the bed, bloody and bruised.

The door locked itself behind him and I cried until exhaustion won over pain and horror.

Before I sunk into nothingness I sent out a silent prayer: Somebody Save Me.

XXXXXXX

Lucius's POV.

When we arrived at the manor it had begun to rain, little droplets pattered on us as I carried her immobile body into the manor and up to one of the many bedrooms.

This one in particular had a lock on it. Most convenient.

Gently I lay her on the bed and removed the paralyse spell, but left her still blind.

As soon as I did so Ginerva made a mad dash for an escape. She fell off the bed to the floor and lunged blindly at the wall. I caught her and deposited her back on the emerald duvet. Instead of staying put she scooted back up to the pillows, her eyes searching for me.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" She tried so hard to sound fierce but her voice quavered.

I moved around her and said, "Say please." As if a Proud Gryffindor would ever beg.

True enough she spat at me and it landed on my VERY expensive robes. "Who are you bastard?"

My hand flew out and struck her across the face, the force of my blow sent her back into the pillows and I felt myself hardening with the heat of it.

I held her hands defenceless with one of my own and straddled her. "Say please," I commanded.

She spat and I slapped her again, she cried out and my need throbbed behind the confines of my trousers.

She squirmed against me trying to get away and my erection pressed stiff against her leg.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed and I ignored her, ripping open her blouse and popping buttons everywhere. What she was wearing beneath caused me to growl.

Lacy white bra? "My, my Weasley. What have you been hiding under these robes?" I magiced all her clothes away at once and she yelled at me to release her.

"Say please."

Suddenly one of her hands slipped from my grasp and she punched me good and hard in the jaw.

Seeing an opportunity she pulled up her legs and kicked me square in the chest, sending me sprawling across the bed.

Ginerva quickly bouncy off the bed and ran again but I quickly restrained her, throwing her down onto the floor and, releasing my penis from it confinements, rammed myself into her.

I felt the wall a millisecond before I broke it and I felt a shock rocket through me.

I knew she'd never slept around but I didn't realise she'd never slept at all. I felt a thread of guilt run through me. Her first time should never be like this.

But at the same time I was glad it was like this. That I would be Ginerva's first, her only.

It was too late now; I couldn't turn from captor to gentleman. As I pushed in and out of her she cried out in agony.

I could see the blood of her cherries all along my penis but I didn't stop. She was so goddamn TIGHT.

Pressure began to build inside of me and I moved faster, deeper. With every stroke I hit her g-spot but she only began to cry in pain. They streamed down the sides of her face as I tainted her on the cold wooden floor.

Finally, when it became too much, I released myself deep inside her and called out in pleasure, "Ginerva."

I collapsed upon her and said sickeningly, "You were a virgin, that's nice."

She turned away from me, into a pathetic ball. I lay there for a while staring at her shaking back as she cried.

Eventually I gathered her up gently in my arms and left her on the bed, still bloody and bruised, and left locking the door behind me.

I love you Ginerva. No, I love the Ginerva Weasley I've made up in my mind from watching.

She isn't too different from the real one. But she enjoys the pain.

So I guess I do love you Ginerva but Just not in the right way. 


End file.
